Local Area Networks (LANs) are used in computer networking to connect computers within a defined area, such as a building, office, school, and the like. Virtual LANs (VLANs) allow the partitioning of a single physical LAN into multiple virtual networks (VLANs). Often, VLANs are used to create logical subsets of computers in a network (e.g., one VLAN for each department in a single office). In order for computers or devices on separate VLANs to communicate, however, inter-VLAN routing must be implemented by a router or switch that provides a connection between the VLANs.
OpenFlow is a communications protocol that allows administrators to control the forwarding plane of network switches and routers remotely, such that the network devices can be programmed remotely. This enables software defined networking (SDN), which allows for administrators to manage the network through software via a remote controller rather than by managing each physical switch or router individually. Although OpenFlow allows for inter-VLAN routing (e.g., through FAUCET SDN), current implementations are inefficient and do not scale well when larger numbers of VLANs are present in the network. Therefore, there is a need for improved inter-VLAN routing in OpenFlow networks.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.